undertale_rhofandomcom-20200213-history
Underearth/Book 1/Preview/Chapter 1
A sudden gasp for air erupts throughout the hollow caves. A young boy named Frisk awakens after falling down into a cavern onto a bed of golden flowers. Frisk sits up, aching all over. He takes a look around at his surroundings. Nothing truly noteworthy, just the walls of stone that surround him, and the pillar of light coming down on him. While looking around, Frisk notices a deep alcove in the wall. As he moves to stand up, he feels something cold and metallic hit his hand. It appeared to be a pocketwatch, the case was made from pure bronze. Certainly wasn't his. It must have fallen before him. Frisk decided to take the mysterious prcketwatch with him. As soon as Frisk put the pocketwatch in his pocket, he felt warm inside, and the aches vanished from his body. Frisk then stood up and approached the alcove. He looked through, yet saw nothing. He took another gander about. Seeing nowhere else to go, Frisk strolled through the alcove. He then felt his way along until he came to an archway. Looking through, Frisk saw a pillar of light, not unlike the one before. Frisk dashed through the archway, towards the light. As he was running towards it, he heard a high-pitched voice. "Howdy!" the voice said. Frisk stopped dead in his tracks and looked around for the source of the voice. "Down here." the voice spoke once more. Frisk looked down at the center of the pillar of light. In it was a rather large flower, smiling up at him. "Howdy!" the flower said. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" Frisk could hardly believe it. A talking flower. Frisk looked back at what had happened up to this point. "Is this all just a dream?" Frisk wondered. "Like Alice in Wonderland. Is this my wonderland?" Frisk thought to himself as Flowey continued talking, fully aware that Frisk wasn't paying attention. "You want some LOVE, don't you?" Flowey asked as Frisk snapped back into paying attention. "Wha-?" Frisk blurted out as Flowey interrupted, "Don't worry, I'll share some with you." Just then, five little white orbs formed above Flowey's head. "Down here, LOV is shared through... Little white... Friendliness Pellets." Flowey asserted. Flowey looked Frisk dead in the eyes. "Are you ready? Here they come!" he said gleefully. The five white orbs then shot towards Frisk, one of which passed through his abdomen. As soon as the pellet passed through Frisk, he grabbed where it had passed through and collapsed to the ground, the area burning beyond belief. He looked back up at Flowey whose face had transformed from the innocent, welcoming smile to a grimace of amusement. "You IDIOT!" Flowey screeched "In this world, it's kill or BE killed!" Frisk began trying to crawl away from the deranged flower. "Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like THIS!?" Hundreds of those very same white orbs appeared, surrounding Frisk. "DIE!!!" Flowey howled with maniacal laughter as the pellets drew closer and closer around Frisk, who now was screaming for help to the empty walls as death inched closer with each passing second. Moments before the pellets reached Frisk, an explosion of fire erupted throughout the room, consuming Flowey and his pellets, but passing over Frisk. When Frisk looked up from the ashes, there was no trace of Flowey anywhere. However, there was a new figure taking position where Flowey once stood. "What a horrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth." the figure said in a sweet and gentle voice. Frisk looked up even more until he saw the figure's face. The creature appeared to be some sort of giant, anthropomorphic goat. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child." the goat soothed. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." Toriel's soothing voice calmed Frisk down completely from the plight he just escaped. "I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen." Toriel continued "You are the first Human to come here in a long time." Toriel began walking away, then signaling to Frisk to follow. "Come!" she said "I will guide you through the Citadel" Toriel walked through an archway not unlike the one Frisk passed through before meeting Flowey. After a few seconds, Frisk hurried after Toriel. On the other side of the archway was an absolutely dark room. Frisk felt a presents crawling on his back in the darkness. "Toriel?" Frisk called out into the darkness. "I am here, my child, what is it?" "I can't see." "Oh," Toriel giggled "Do not fret, my child. I just need to light the Torchweb." A warm glow suddenly appeared in front of Frisk before shooting upward. Up the glow went, higher and higher until it suddenly began to expand in a chaotic web-like pattern. The expansion continued until there was a warm glow falling upon the entirety of the Ruins. "Wow, what is that?" Frisk asked Toriel "That, my child, is the Torchweb. An ancient construct that was once used to light up the Kingdom of the Monsters." she explained. Ahead there loomed the entrance of the Citadel. It was a grand design, as if it was supposed to be entered from here. The entrance featured a plaza, followed by two opposing staircases, wrapping up to a doorframe. Toriel ascended one of the flights of stairs, leaving Frisk down in the plaza, still looking upon the fine design. }} Category:Underearth